Two Head
Two Head, also known as the Twins, were two conjoined crew members onboard the Flying Dutchman, under the command of Captain Davy Jones around the time of the search for the Dead Man's Chest. Biography The being that would become known as Two Head was two pirate brothers who resembled Siamese twins. At some unknown point in their life, they became members of the Crew of the Flying Dutchman under Captain Davy Jones. The two brothers were never actually born as conjoined twins. They were joined together as the result of their eternal servitude aboard the Flying Dutchman. They were joined from the shoulder down, each one with one arm and a third leg ending in a stump where they were connected. Two further arms hung limp from their front and back. Their toes were cemented into calcified blocks by tiny parasitic crustaceans. The left twin had lobster claws growing out of his head, while his brother's eyes had transformed into those of a seahorse. They both had small beards of coral and eyes like polyps. When Will Turner appeared aboard the Scuttled ship, the crew fought the young man, Two Head among them. Eventually, Crash knocked him out. Davy Jones boarded the ship, and Turner revealed that Jack Sparrow was nearby aboard the Black Pearl. Two Head and the other crewmen boarded the Pearl, and held back the Motley crew as Jones and Sparrow negotiated. Two Head and the other crewmen worked under Jimmy Legs around the ship. They watched as Davy Jones had William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner punish his son. They watched as Maccus, Koleniko, and Clanker played Liar's Dice, and then looked on as William Turner challenged and played against Davy Jones.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest As the crew travelled to Isla Cruces in Jones' stead, Two Head remained aboard the Dutchman. Later when the Dutchman ambushed the Pearl off Isla Cruces, Two Head manned the cannons and fired on Jack Sparrow's ship. The ship got away, but was soon tracked down and teared apart by the Kraken. Two Head witnessed Jones' rage when he opened the chest and discovered his heart was not there. They were present as the East India Trading Company crew of the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]] under Lord Cutler Beckett boarded the Flying Dutchman. The East India Company soon took over the ship. By order of Beckett and Jones, they and the crew attacked Sao Feng's flagship, the Empress, and executed most of the crew.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Two Head fought in the battle of Calypso's maelstrom, during which they swung onto the Black Pearl and fought its crew. Two Head was later reverted back to their human form, no longer merged together. Whether they remained as part of the Dutchman's crew or left the ship is unclear, leaving their final fate unknown. Behind the scenes *The Twins were portrayed by real life twins Chris and Michael Symonds. *In a collector's edition Dead Man's Chest chess set, Two Head serves as the knights for the black side. *Brinescum, another Flying Dutchman crewmember, which appears only in Pirates of the Caribbean Online, is modeled after Two Head. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' Notes and references Category:Davy Jones' crew Category:Flying Dutchman crew Category:William Turner's crew Category:Males